


Our Deal

by genevievefugazi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to wish Molly luck before her big day. </p><p>"I wish you would tell me how you really feel. But you'll never tell me, cuz that's not our deal..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Deal

"Molly, you look gorgeous!" 

Molly Hooper looked into the mirror of her dressing tent at her lovely white chiffon wedding dress. She twirled around, smiling, and then contently sighing. 

One of Molly's bridesmaids', Ella, stood beside her and admired her "This is going to be the best day of your life! Colin is such a lucky man." 

"He better be as happy as I am. I gave up chips and sweets for a month trying to fit into this dress..." Molly joked as she ran her hand down the fabric. 

Ella went on about martial bliss and Molly couldn't help but zone out a bit. She's always been to weddings as a guest and even partook in a couple as a bridesmaid but finally it was her turn. Colin had been so good to her but deep down, Molly had imagined this day with someone else beside her. 

"May I come in?" a deep elegant male voice spoke. 

Molly froze. Ella lifted up the flap of the tent to find Sherlock dapper as ever requesting entrance to the dressing tent.  
Molly turned, smiled and nodded her head. 

"I'm just going to step out..." Ella excused herself as Sherlock took her place beside Molly. 

"Beautiful..." he spoke. 

Molly looked at him watching her in the mirror "Thank you, Sherlock" she replied. 

"The redness in your eyes...you've either been crying or probably spent last night at a nightclub..." he deduced. 

He was right about both. Molly had been celebrating with friends the night before and then came home at 4am. At home, she crawled into bed and sobbed. After marriage, she and Colin were to move to Glasgow. Leaving London as well as all her friends behind. Leaving Sherlock behind. 

After trying for a couple of years, Molly had always tried to win the detective's feelings. But she had finally given up after a meetcute with the lovely Colin Marshall. 

"I just wanted to tell you congratulations and good luck, miss Hooper..." 

Molly felt a tear streaming down her cheek and rolling down her chin. 

"Like I told you before, you've always counted. Forgive me, I'm not good at expressing my feelings..." Sherlock struggled with these words and without second guessing, Molly knew exactly what he was trying to say. 

She just wished he could truly say it. 

Without warning, Sherlock grabbed her hand and held it in hers. Molly turned to look at him and at that moment, both wanted to close the distance between them and fully seal it with a kiss. 

"Goodbye, Molly..." Sherlock said as he let go of her hand. 

Like that, Molly watched him walk away. He left at the opposite end of her dressing tent. It was if he was leaving a path to follow. 

She grabbed her veil and adjusted it onto her head. Her stomach began churning, breathing began speeding up, and finally Molly broke down. 

"Oh, god..." she sobbed. The girl just couldn't go through with it. 

There was still time, though. She could just turn her back right now and find Sherlock. 

"Molly darling, we're ready!" Her Mum called out to the dressing tent. 

Molly stood up straight. Looking at the entrance of her dressing tent and then at the opposite end where Sherlock had left.


End file.
